The Big Party
by qtbubble123
Summary: Megan gets invited to the biggest party ever and her mom forbids her to go. That week, the parents go on a trip and leave her with the boys. Will Megan try to go to the party?


**The Big Party**

(Drake and Josh are at the door telling the parents goodbye before their spring break trip)

**Walter: **Ok, just promise me you won't break any rules. You guys are going to be the parents for the weekend. It will teach you responsibility.

**Audrey: **Megan's curfew is at 9 PM. And her bed time is what?

**Drake: **Midnight. We know that already.

**Walter: **Take care of her. Oh and don't hurt her while we're gone.

**Audrey: **Yes. You are only allowed to pull her ear if she does something very bad. I'm serious boys… (with a stern look)  
**Walter: **Yeah. Don't threaten her or any of that. Megan said you did that to her last time  
**Drake: **What?

**Walter: **Well, that doesn't matter now. Anyhow, call me on my cell in case there is an emergency.

**Audrey: **By the way, I forbade Megan to go to Danny's party on Saturday night.

**Josh:**Don't worry. We won't let her go. What time is Megan's soccer practice and oboe practice?

**Audrey: **Oboe is tomorrow night at six and soccer on Sunday at four.

**Walter: **It'll all be ok. Good luck!

**Drake: **Have fun in Santa Monica!

**Audrey: **Bye boys!

(Drake closes the door and finds Megan standing in front of him with an evil look in her eyes)

**Drake: **Look, mom said we're in charge so do what we say.

**Josh: **We're your parents for the week.

**Megan: **Don't worry about me. (smiling with a wicked little grin)

**Josh: **Dude she's thirteen, it's not like she'll act like a three year old.

**Megan: **Hey boobs, I need you to take me to Danny's house on Saturday.

**Drake: **Nice try Megan! You can't fool us.

**Josh: **Yeah, Mom said no! Remember?

**Megan: **But, but…It's going to be the biggest party of the year.

**Drake: **Well too bad, run along now. (pats her head)

**Megan: **You're not going to get away with this. (Stomps off upstairs)

(Drake follows her)

**Drake: **Now mom and dad have a list of chores for you to do.

**Megan: **These are your chores. (pushes the list away)

**Drake: **Yeah, well if you read the bottom, (pointing) you will notice that you have to fold the laundry, clean the living room, and make dinner tonight.  
**Megan: **Yeah? MAKE ME!

**Drake: **(pulls her arm)

**Megan: **Ow! (attempts to pull away from Drake's grip) JOSH!!!

**Drake: **He just left for work.

**Megan: **I want to go watch a movie.

**Drake: **Fine, let's go to the Premiere. I have nothing better to do anyway.

**Megan: **You make it seem as if I'm a piece of work!

**Drake: **Well you are!

(The two get into the car)

At the Premiere

**Drake: **So what movie do you want to see? (in a lame voice)

**Megan: **The Hill of Death

**Drake: **That's rated R Megan. If you want to see an R rated movie, you have to go with an adult. I'm still seventeen.

**Megan: **Uh, that's old enough to go see that movie. Rated R is 17 or older.

**Drake: **Oh. Whatever let's just go.

**Josh: **(coming from behind the snack counter) Drake! Mom and Dad said we were responsible for Megan and the last time we let her watch a movie above her age restriction, she freaked out. Remember?

**Drake: **Oh yeah.

**Josh: **Megan! Hold it. (pulls her arm)

**Megan: **(turns back) Yeah, What?

**Josh: **As long as we're in charge, you can't go see that movie.

**Megan: **(with a confused and mad look on her face) Huh!?

**Drake: **Mom and Walter said we had to watch out for you.

**Josh: **If you watch a scary Rated R movie, you will want to sleep in our room for the rest of the week

**Drake: **Yeah, and you'll be all paranoid again. Too bad, you can't see that movie. (laughs)

**Megan: **(with an angry look on her face, she pushes her way through the boys and leaves the movie theater) You guys are the worst!

**Drake: **(to Josh) Now what?

**Josh: **Go get her! I have to work, or Helen won't be happy, she needs this candy organized alphabetically

**Drake: **Who needs candy organized in alphabetical order?

**Josh: **Apparently Helen! (frustrated)

**Drake: **Gotta go, Bye!

(Drake runs after Megan)

(In the car, Megan still ignores Drake)

Back at Home 

(Megan runs up to her room, then Drake runs after her)

**Drake: **Megan! Let me in. You can't be all pissed off about me not letting you go to a movie

**Megan: **Go away jerk! You wouldn't let me go to the party either.

**Drake: **Mom didn't let us let you go, or we would be grounded.

**Megan: **So, lie about it. Don't you have experience with that? I mean, you didn't tell mom you were going sky diving!

**Drake: **(opens the door to Megan's room) Look Megan, I'm your older brother, it's my job to protect you. That party is going to be a big party but one that you'll have to miss.

**Megan: **Whatever! Just get out of my room. (sighs)

**Drake: **Ok! Geez, if you want, you can come with Josh and me to the football game.

**Megan: **Why would I watch football? And when is it?

**Drake: **Saturday night.

**Megan: **Oh really? (with a smirk on her face)

_Megan thinks- Maybe while Drake and Josh are gone, I can get a ride from Janey's mom to the party. They won't even know. _

**Drake: **So are you gonna go or not?

**Megan: **No, I'll just stay home, maybe Janey can come over.

(just then Josh comes in)

**Josh: **Hey fellas.

**Drake: **Don't say that Josh… (in a cool way)

**Megan: **I'll call her right now. You boobs can go you know.

**Drake: **Let's go Josh; our sister doesn't want us anymore

**Josh: **Boo hoo (fake crying)

(boys leave the room)

**Megan: **(on the phone) Hey, Janey? What's up, it's Megan.

**Janey: **Hey Megan, are you going to the party on Saturday?

**Megan: **Well, can you give me a ride? Come at six right after my brothers leave.

**Janey: **Ok, I'll tell my mom.

**Megan: **Thanks, bye!

**Janey: **See you Saturday!

(hangs up and gives a secretive look)

Saturday Night: by the door of the house 

**Drake: **We'll be back at midnight.

**Megan: **Why, the football game is only two hours.

**Josh: **Yeah, but after Drake has a date at the Premiere and I'm going to Mindy's house to watch a movie

**Drake: **Why are you dressed up so fancy?

**Megan: **Cuz... me and Janey are playing celebrities.

**Josh:** Well, Drake and I gotta go, call us on our cells if you need anything

**Drake: **Please don't need anything. (begging)

**Megan: **Bye Boobs. (shuts the door)

(10 minutes later, Janey shows up at the door)

**Megan: **(opens it) Hey Janey. I got rid of them.

**Janey: **Great, let's go, my mom is waiting in the car.

At the Party 

**Megan: **This looks awesome

**Janey: **Yeah, better than what I was expecting

**Megan: **Ooh, this is my favorite song (begins dancing)

(Then Danny comes up to Megan and Janey)

**Danny: **Hey guys, havin fun?

**Janey: **This is a really fun party

**Danny: **You guys want a drink?

**Megan: **What's this?

**Janey: **Probably just red bull, it gives you energy

**Megan: **I need energy to dance until 11 so I'll need a few drinks of this

(after two hours, Megan runs outside and Janey follows her)

**Janey: **Megan, are you okay?

**Megan: **I'm feeling a little sick

**Janey: ** How much of that stuff did you drink?

**Megan: **six cups and strangely, I'm losing energy not gaining it

**Janey: **Wait a minute, this isn't red bull, you smell like alcohol

**Megan: **Danny gave me alcohol! (stressed out)

**Janey: **Yeah, I can't believe him

**Megan: **I gotta get home, I think I'm gonna puke

(just then, Drake and Josh show up at the door)

**Drake: **Megan!?  
**Megan: **Oh my god, I'm in so much trouble!

**Janey: **You're really busted this time. (whispers in Megan's ear)

**Josh: **How dare you come to the party when mom said no!

**Megan: **I was just about to go home anyway. I'm not feeling well.

**Josh: **Why?

**Megan: **Danny gave me what I thought was red bull, but I don't think it is

**Drake: **Oh, you mean Monster.

**Josh: **No Drake, alcohol, How much?

**Megan: **six cups (holds a hand at her stomach nearly about to fall down)

I have a huge headache and I need to lie down.

**Drake: **Wait until we get home, you are going to be in so much trouble

**Janey: **Bye Megan

**Megan: **See you…

At Home in the Living Room 

(Megan is lying on the couch with a towel on her head)

**Drake: **I can't believe you disobeyed mom

**Megan: **You do it all the time, so why can't I?

**Josh: **Mom knew all along that this would happen if you went to that party

**Drake: **Yeah, she was just trying to protect you

**Megan: **Thanks you guys, Oh I have to throw up again (gags and runs to the bathroom)

(Then she comes back)

**Drake: **Dude, are you okay? (pats Megan's back)

**Megan: **I drank way too much of that stuff.

**Josh: **Wait till we tell mom and dad what you did…

**Megan: **No, please don't tell them. I'll be grounded until I graduate.

**Drake: **Well you should have thought of that before

**Megan: **How'd you guys find me at the party anyway?

**Josh: **Drake's date cancelled and so he went home to find that you weren't there

**Drake: **Yeah, and then I called Josh at Mindy's house and he came home

**Josh: **Then we both realized that you weren't dressed all fancy to play celebrities

**Drake: **Yeah, because Janey wasn't even here

**Josh: **So we knew you had gotten a ride from Janey to go to the party

**Drake: **And we found the invitation on the fridge with the address on it

**Josh: **So we drove to the party and found you there

**Megan: **Well thanks for coming to get me, I would've fainted. I'm going to take a shower, will you guys help me walk upstairs, otherwise I might fall

**Josh: **Sure _little girl_.

(The boys help Megan walk upstairs)

Later that week……..

(Mom and Dad arrive back home at the door)

**Josh: **Hey Mom, Dad; how was Santa Monica?

**Walter: **It was great, your mother and I spent a day at the beach resort.

**Megan: **Mom, I have something to tell you.

**Audrey: **What sweetie?

**Megan: **Drake and Josh told me not to go to the party but when they weren't there, I snuck out of the house and went

**Audrey: **(in an angry tone) You did what?

(Drake walks in)

**Drake: **What's going on?

**Audrey: **I can't believe you Megan!

**Drake: **She's finally in huge trouble (excited)

**Josh: **Yeah, well I feel kinda bad for her

(Megan looks down)

**Megan: **I'm sorry mom

**Walter: **I think you should be punished

**Audrey: **Yes, for two months. You won't be able to have friends over or go to anyone's house

**Megan: **I also nearly got drunk, by accident

**Audrey: **What?

**Megan: **You see, Danny offered me a drink and I thought it was red bull but then after five more, I got really low on energy

**Drake: **So she realized that she was drinking alcohol, that's when we found her

**Josh: **At least she told you the truth

**Walter: **Still, that's no excuse

**Audrey: **Instead of adding another month, I won't let you go to the next big party there is

**Megan: **But Mom!

**Walter: **Sorry sweetie, but you have to learn from your actions

**Josh: **I cooked dinner for you guys, it's in the kitchen

**Walter: **Thanks son, I am very hungry, Megan go to your room.

**Megan: **Yes Walter. (goes upstairs)

**Drake: **Sorry about that Megan, We only wanted to help you learn a lesson


End file.
